Hetalia Academy
by Andr Vang
Summary: You make a new friend. Ah, a friend? Not only just a friend. You make new FRIENDS. You wonder the secrets of the new academy, and meet some new discoveries...you find out that your powers were filled with unknown secrets, you've never thought of. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

A fresh breeze went through your window. You noticed the scent. "At last!" You thought.  
You quickly got up and got ready. You continued to smile through out the day. You came back from school and you invited your friend. Your friend _ was telling you that she was going to hetalia academy. She also told you that your parents were going to send you there, too.  
You looked at your friend, and smiled. You were very excited and you glanced at your door. You stood up and you asked your friend to follow you.  
You went to your mom and told her about hetalia academy.  
Your mother told you, you were going there. You cheered your arms up.  
The next day, you packed your things and your friend _'s mom dropped both of you off at hetalia academy. You both smiled.  
At last, you arrived at hetalia academy. You quickly got out of the car when the car stopped. You grabbed your bags and quickly ran into the school. Your friend _ followed you. She checked the list of the classroom. She said out loud: Room A4. You thought to yourself: A4...  
You looked around to find the room number. Your friend finally found the room number.  
You both entered inside the room.  
The teacher looked at you as you entered.  
"Welcome, to, hetalia academy." The teacher announced.  
Your friend stared at the class. You stared at your teacher.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Get your things out and give us a little information about yourself." said the teacher.  
You both quickly gathered your things, and put it inside your locker. (Note; the lockers are also inside your class room, too.)  
You glance at everyone...  
You go up and go first.  
You explain all the things you love. All the things you know. Your least favorite subject. Also favorite subject. You sit back down in your seat.  
Your friend goes up there and does the same thing.  
•20 minutes later•  
It was time for lunch.  
A boy named Prussia, comes up to your friend. He smiles at her and introduces himself to her.  
"Go, on." You told her.  
You ate by yourself at lunch. You sat by a boy with a bowl with pasta. You thought his face was very cute. And you also...wondered about the curl...  
You looked away quickly, and you glanced at him again.  
He noticed.  
"Ve~ what's wrong pretty lady? A-ahem. My name is Italy, Feliciano Vargas. U-um, aren't you _ _?"  
You nodded, and you told him, "Nice to meet you, Feliciano."  
"V-Ve, just call me Italy." He responded.  
You smiled and you asked him some questions. He answered back, and he started asking you questions. The bell rang.  
"Looks like we have to go to class, again, Ve~" Italy told you.  
You nodded as you followed him.  
You both went to class, and you sat in your seat, you sat by a girl with green eyes. She looked cheerful..sorta..like a lemonade hair..with a green headband.. She glanced at you and said "hm? For snack, would you like my chocolate waffles?"  
Your face expression was =_O  
Since you didn't want to be mean, you said, "sure..?"  
She cheerfully clapped her hands together.  
•20 minutes later•  
"Ve~ did you meet romano's girlfriend, yet?~ she did ask you if you wanted chocolate waffles..r-right?" Italy asked you.  
You nodded, again, with that face expression, =_O  
You thought in your head, "but I'm allergic to chocolate..didn't I explain that to the whole, WHOLE class?"  
You remembered.  
No one actually pays attention in your class.  
Your face just went, =_O  
And thought, "WTF?"  
You looked at Italy.  
Italy explained to you that it was time for science.  
You nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

You both went to science. You saw your friend, still with Prussia, they both laughed at each other. You grinned. You told Italy to follow you. You went up to your friend. You whispered into your friends ear: "looks like your having a little fun there, ya?"

She blushed, saying, "W-What do you mean, _?"

"I know you have a crush on that..dude.." You told her.

She rolled her eyes. "You mean Prussia? W-Why would I? He probably doesn't like me-"

You giggled. You smiled and told her, "meet me outside the classroom, okay?"

She nodded.

Italy tapped your shoulder, and you followed him inside.

Yet, you were sitting next to that blonde-chick again.

You glanced at her and you looked away for a minute. You stared at Italy, the one sitting next, to you, again. Another girl, sitting in front of you, had a blue headband, her breasts started to rumble. Your face expression just went, =_= and rolled your eyes. You looked at the girl sitting next to her, it looked like her little, sister. She looked very pretty, darn, pretty. She had a knife on her table...and her desk was written all over, "Russia, Russia, Russia." You just backed off, and rolled your eyes.

•After science•

"Hm? So what did you want from me?" asked your friend.

You smiled, deeply, grinning. "Aren't you..inlove with that boy?" I giggled.

She blushed and said, "O-Okay, I-I admit it, I do like Prussia, it's just that, he already told me, u-um, he was still single and isn't really sure if he's ready, and so..-"

"Meh, don't worry, me and Italy will help you." You told her.

She hugged you and smiled, she thanked you.

You went to Italy, and smiled. He smiled back, deeply, cute, and you couldn't stand it. You blushed, and asked him, "h-hey, w-would you mind, taking me home?"

"Ve~ si!~" he cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

You were suprised-you didn't expect to get a straight answer, you smiled bright as ever, and blushed. You asked him some things, about himself.  
"Ve~ I love art, no, the most thing I love most, is pasta~ actually, cooking, yes, art, and flirting-Ve~ but your very cute to me~ I wish you were mine~"  
You blushed, and smiled. You whispered, "Yes...I wish you were mine, too.."  
"Ve?~ what did you say?~"  
"O-Oh, nothing, just talking to myself." you replied.  
"Ve~ well, in that case, we should go eat some of romano's girlfriend's waffles, mmm! With that tasty chocolate~" Italy cheered.  
You were allergic to chocolate, and your face expression was: -_-||||||  
You told Italy you were allergic to chocolate.  
"Awwww~ that's to bad, then would you like some of my cheery pie?~ Ve?~"  
You smiled and said, "sure."  
You both went to the classroom, and you both looked at the blonde chick, she passed out some chocolate waffles.  
You gave the waffle to Italy, he ate it less than 3 seconds..."damn boy!" You thought in your mind, and your face just went, 0.o.  
You ate the Cherry pie, and ate half of the plate. (I'm sorrah for the chocolate lova's, by I just had to, lol.)  
When you finished, you closed the lid and put it inside your locker...your friend _ came to you and looked at you, asking for advice. "Hey, Italia, came here!"  
Italy nodded and came.  
You explained everything, to Italy, Italy understood.  
"Ve~ I know Prussia~ Ve~ perhaps I can help you~"  
"Thank you so much." Your friend told him.  
•end of the school day•  
"Well...perhaps I should take you home, Ve?~"  
"Well..sure, plus, (your friend) _ has conference, so I guess you could use some help.  
You both walked for 6 minutes, talking and laughing, smiling all the way, and some sad moments. Comfort was also on the way, too.  
You both finally arrived at your house.  
"Well, see you tomorrow then, Italy." you told him.  
"Ve~ ciao, then."  
•next morning•  
"Later, mom!" you shouted while leaving.


End file.
